Fanning Flames
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Invasion fanfic. After the murder of her father, Edana moves to Earth. But there is more surrounding her father's murder than bad memories. It includes the fact that she is the only human from Dravada, her troubled past, and a very, very, familiar face. OC/Blue Beetle OC/Robin MissM/LBoy Bee/Mal Maybe Supey/Wondergirl.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm posting this early for my friend, YoungJustice101. It's an OC thing that I've had since "Happy New Years". Not even kidding, I watched the episode, then stayed up all night (I mean it when I say that) thinking about her and her story. Here it is! And I can't promise when I'll update, or anything. Enjoy YJ101, this is for you!**

**Edit: The first half of the chapter didn't even publish! It's on there now, I hope...  
**

**I Don't Own Young Justice, But I Do Own Edana.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hall of Justice**

**Aug. 4**

_"Dear Fire,_  
_ I am not from Earth. I am merely an alien, who happens to share the same powers as you. I live on a planet far away, called Drevada. It is near Tamaran, three or four planets away. I tend to loose track. _  
_ I am writing to you because I have no one else to talk to. My mother deserted my father and I when I was a child, there for making me an outcast amongst the other children. My father, he loves me, I know, but he must work constantly. He is one of the king's officers. _  
_ On my planet, our parents decide what they want their children to look like, what they want them to be like. Even if they want to have powers. My father was making a routine trip around the universe, looking for escaped criminals and such. He saw you. He immediately wanted his child to be like you. So fiery and confident, proud and courageous. So, I am like you, only a bit meeker. That is another reason why I am an outcast. I am human, well, technically. Everyone else is another alien of some sort. There are so many, and I am the only human. _  
_ I have seen you on the news. We get a few Earth channels. I am proud to be modeled after you, no matter what my society says. _  
_ I hope that you write me back. It would be nice, and mean so much to me. _  
_ My name is Rogr'et, by the way. It translates to Edana Congroaga in English. I cannot speak English. I can read and write it though._  
_I hope to hear from you again,_  
_ Edana Congroaga."**  
**_ Beatriz Bonilla DaCosta finished reading the first of many letters sent from the girl. Over the previous four months, she and Edana had been writing, back and forth. She had begun to feel something for the young woman, though she knew nothing about her. All that was said was she did not get along with the others, due to her human appearance. That her father loved her more than anything, and he did his best to take care of his "little flame". Also, Beartriz knew they were exactly alike. Now I know how Clark felt at first about Conner. She thought. But the thing was, she didn't panic at first. Of course, she had a talk with her best friend, Tora, but that was it. She sat down the same night she got the first letter to write back.  
"Are you ready yet?" Tora Olafsdotter stood in her best friend's doorway. She had her hand on her enlarged stomach, wishing to hold her child that was yet to be born.  
"I think." Beatriz got up, glancing down at the stack of letters she had. "I hope she's okay." The hero was referring to how Edana's letters had suddenly ended after one last, obviously rushed note, explaining how her father and she were in trouble, and she didn't know if she'd be able to write her again. "What if we are too late?"  
"We will be if you don't hurry up!" Tora said, and Beatriz knew her friend was right.  
"Then let's go!" They ran towards the ship, boarding on before it took off.**  
Drevada  
Aug. 4th 4:30 PM  
** "Rogr'et! Vavosomuse!" Edana's father shouted at his daughter. She did as told, turning and running in the oposite direction of her father and the men after them. Through the bright pink shrubbery they fled, dodging one electric gun shot after another.  
"Graja, potren!" Edana said in her native language. Really, she said, "Father, turn!" They both did, stumbling into a ditch before the men could see them. "Graja, tutre bil tu rex?" She said, asking her father what he had done.  
"Befly rex ifruve torkan. Donkreve horkru rev." He said. He had no idea. They were just after him for no particular reason.  
"Graja, ilextetmry, frov tu rev jorket." Edana sighed. She loved her father, but he could be so stupid, and that was exactly what she told him. "Hefrot rev tre bolitre tornadarev Drevada?" She asked him how they were getting off of Dreivada.  
"Befly tont ifruve portu..." Just as her father said, "I am not sure..." The men reappeared that the top of the ditch, startling Edana and her father.  
Gun shots rang, one of them hitting her father in the ankle. "Rogr'et, vavosomuse! Zinze cick apilomres!" He yelled, telling his daughter to run, and use her powers.  
"Graja, Befly xirk ifruve poplair tu!"  
"Tu dretaney. Ilextetmry, fret'her"  
"Ilextetmry Graja." Edana said, telling her father she loved him one last time before running. She threw fire behind her so that no one could follow her.**  
** When Edana was finally far enough away, she begun to sneak back. She had to make sure her father was alright, though she knew very well he'd be far from that. Passed the junk that piled up on both sides of the streets. Sneaking between flying cars that would never be lifted again and refrigerators where they would keep zorka berries, because everyone loved the Tamaranian treat, Edana came to a spot where she could see her father, and the men.  
They were talking to him in a language she did not understand. Her father did though, him answering them in a cold, steady voice. His officer voice. The men did not like his answer. They kicked him in the stomach, then the shoulder, and the thigh. Her father winced in pain, his red feathers beginning to become wet from sweat. They shot his left calf, drawing the peculiar blue blood of his. It seeped from the wound into his orange pants, then into a puddle that was forming. They shot his other calf, and Edana had to try hard not to scream. Never had she seen her father in such pain. His beak was gritted, and he was doing his best not to make a sound. They spoke again, asking him something else. Her father spat at the ground, refusing to speak. Then, the man with the gun aimed for her father's head.  
_ No, no!_ Edana thought.  
Click. Boom!**  
** It was silent. Edana fought her tears, though they were spilling out of her green eyes anyway. Her father, the only person in the universe who loved her, had just been killed in cold blood, right in front of her eyes.  
Suddenly, a spaceship soared overhead. It was familiar, but in her hurt, Edana could not place where she'd seen it before. What if they are with the men? Will they try to kill me too? Edana didn't wait for her questions to be answered. She ran out, forgetting the men who had murdered her father were still there, looking over their work.  
They yelled at her, but she ignored them. They yelled again, then brought their guns out. Before they had the chance to shoot her though, a woman stepped in the way. She was not tall, but not short. Edana would have to guess she was about five_ etnas_ and seven _forlknebs._ She wore a tuxedo, only it was cut off as if it were a bathing suit. Then, there were fish-net stockings and black pumps. On her head was a top hat.  
"Raepasid snug." She said, and the guns disappeared. "Pu meht eit." Then, the men were tied up in ropes, shouting words that Edana was sure were not nice to the lady. "Are you alright sweetheart?" The lady turned to Edana, but she couldn't understand a word she said. "In the name of Doctor Fate..." She stared for a second, then shouted out to people Edana could not see. "I think I found her! She looks like Fire!"**  
** Now, several people came rushing towards them. As it always did when she was scared, Edana's brown hair became a green flame, and her eyes glowed with matching fire.  
"It's her." Another person said. He had a large "S" on his chest, in the middle of blue. Edana had to hold back her laughter, because it looked like he was wearing his underwear on the outside of his jump suit.  
"No one speaks her language." A man in an all red suit said. There was a yellow lightning bolt on his chest, and coming out his ears. "How are we going to get her back to Earth without freaking her out?"  
Earth? Edana thought. Oh! That's where I know the ship from! This is the Justice League!  
"Befly xirk poplair notle tu. Horkru glorcne xio shle xy Graja." She said. That's all I want. I just need to see my father.  
"Etalsnart." The tuxedo woman said another thing. All of the others, including another woman of beauty only a goddess could posses, and a Martian, nodded, as if they understood what Edana said.  
"Go ahead child." The Martian said. Edana didn't know what he said, but she knew what he meant.**  
** Edana ran to her father, who's body was limp and cold. There was an entry wound in the back of his head, an exit right between his eyebrows. "Graja," She cried onto the dead man's chest, her heart being torn apart. She didn't feel anything as she held him in her arms. There was hope, but it's light was faint, and she was sure it would go out in seconds. Her only friend, only family, was gone. Never again would they go to Tamaran to pick zorka berries. No more adventuring through the woods right behind their house, that Edana knew better than any other place on Drevada. She was alone.  
"Come child." The one woman, with goddess like beauty, said. She held out her hand, waiting for Edana to take it. For seconds, she just stared. No one had ever done that before. Not even Prtek'tage, who she was betrothed to. Edana took her hand, trying to smile as she was helped to her feet.  
"A new life awaits you." The Martian said. "Already Batman has made plans to place you on a team, and have you trained. You will be watched over."  
_ What ever he just said_, Edana thought, the fragile light of hope begining to burn brighter, _I cannot wait._**  
Mt. Justice  
Aug. 4th 7:00 PM  
** The team waited in the main room. "Surprise." That was all Dick said. Maybe surprise was a new training technique, or a feast of food (those were young Garfield Logan's thoughts). Twelve of the thirteen members, including Conner's pets, were there. Pacing, talking amongst themselves. Each had a theory about what was going on. **  
** "Starfire-29. Batman-02. Fire-27. Ice-28." The zeta tube brought in four of the Justice League members. Beatriz looked around, trying to find something.  
"Where is she?" Her Brazilian accent made most of the boys flush, seeing as they were boys after all. "I thought you said she'd be here!"  
"Calm down Beatriz. Zatanna is bringing her any second." Bruce said. And, just as he finished his sentence, the zeta tube started up again.  
"Zatanna-25. Over-ride, Zatanna." There were two people when the zeta glow disappeared. Zatanna, and a girl no one knew. She was hiding behind Zatanna, shy.  
"Wait, I will give her English." Starfire held her hand up, stopping Beatriz. The princess went up to the girl. "_Obretze xy aidkoldge_."  
"_Feletrain Koriand'r_!" She bowed down in front of her, shaking with happiness.  
"_Deco natrastic heret diret cofre. Befly tout cofre hor bowfro tu English_." Koriand'r helped Edana to her feet, then kissed her on the forehead. "And Portuguese."

"_Princesa, eu não sei como você vai fazer isso." _**(( AN : "Princess, I do not know how you will do that." )) **Edana stopped, shocked. "_Espere! Isso não foi Drevadain! Como você fez isso_?" **(( AN : "Wait! That was not Drevadain! How did you do that?" ))**

"It is how my people learn and teach. You should know that dear. Now try English."

"Princess, I can speak English!" Edana's face lit up, but when she heard her voice, she paused. "Princess, why does my voice sound so much different than yours?"

"I gave you an accent. It makes you different. And it is so that Bea understands you better." With that, Starfire stepped away, revealing Beatriz to the girl.

They stood there, silent, just looking at each other. Edana was a complete replica, only she had brown hair with a few green streaks instead of full green. Her eyes, they were the same green, and her skin the same tan. Even the pink of their lips was the same.

A single tear rolled down Beatriz's cheek, causing Edana to take a step back. "I am sorry for what I have done wrong."

"You've done nothing." Beatriz said. "Nothing wrong. I am just so happy to see you." She shook her head, knowing that if she said anything else she'd start bawling. Edana accepted a hug from Beatriz, simply happy to finally meet her hero.

_Wow, _The Scarab said. _She's something. _

"Scarab, shut up." Jaime was quiet, hoping no one would hear him.

_Well, she is. I mean, pretty hot in just rags. _

"Scarab! Shut up!"

_Suit yourself. At least if you were listening to me, you wouldn't have to worry about loosing her to bird boy before you even say hello. _The Scarab seemed to smirk. Jaime looked at Tim, realizing he was watching her as well.

"I hate it when you're right." Jamie said.

"Imaginary friend again?" La'gaan came up beside Jaime, smiling.

"Shut up! You know it's _mi traje_." Jaime blushed.

"Odd fish." La'gaan said quietly as Bruce and Edana turned to them.

"Team, Edana's going to join you all for a bit. She'll be training most of the time, but she needs a place to stay, and people who are going to take care of her."

"Wonderful!" M'gann flew over to her. "You're going to love it here!"

"We could use another girl on the team." Barbra gave her a hug, one that said "We're going to be best friends."

"Girl, too bad I ain't in high school no more. I'd love to see you cheer!" Karen gave her a high five. Edana didn't know what she meant, but nodded none the less. Something rubbed against Edana's leg.

"Sphere already likes you." Conner came over and shook her hand. He trusted Sphere's judgment, she knew a bad person from a good one in seconds.

_What are you waiting for? Go! _The Scarab said. For once, Jaime listened to it. He went up to her, actually confident. Suddenly though, Tim was right beside Jaime, wearing his prize winning smile.

_Can I blast him?_

Jaime didn't even answer the Scarab, thought he was tempted to let him. As much as he and Tim were friends, the boy annoyed the heck out of him. Robin was fast, smart, talented. The Boy Wonder. But Blue Beetle? He was just a freaky alien who talked to himself. Did everyone scream when Tim went to save them? Not at all. If he were to though, they would freak out, and yell things like "Get back demon!"

"Hello." Edana said, looking strait at Jaime.

"_Hola_." Edana smiled at him, though she seemed confused. "I hope you enjoy being on the team."

"I think I will." Her head tilted, looking up at him through squinted eyes. There was something about the boy, though Edana could not place it.

"Hey!" Tim said, interrupting the moment. He practically jumped in front of Jaime, sticking his hand out. "Welcome."

"Um, thank you." Edana shook his hand, uncomfortable. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Edana saw Garfield, standing there, looking shy. "What's your name?"

"Garfield! I mean Beast Boy... I mean both." He was blushing like crazy now, not used to talking to girls other than the ones on the team. Also, he was only thirteen. A new girl who was so much older confused him.

"Garfield. That's such a cute name!" She ruffled his hair, making Garfield smile stupidly.

"Name's La'gaan." La'gaan gave Edana a small wave. "Hope you enjoy it here, chum."

Dick patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about training. I'll be sure to go easy on you."

"I can't wait to go shopping with you!" Cassie smiled wide and gave Edana a hug, just like Barbra's. She reeked of flowers, making Edana fight a cough.

"I think all is done. Someone, show Edana around. I'll be back tomorrow." Bruce turned around to leave. The other members of the Justice League did as well, except Beatriz and Zatanna.

As the zeta tube showed all of them out, Zatanna gave her a hug. "Edana, I know what it's like to loose a father. You'll be alright."

"Thank you."

Now, it was Beatriz's turn."I'll be here, bright and early in the morning. Then we can design a costume for you, and get to know each other even better." She hugged Edana, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye." Edana watched her mentor leave, still in shock about what had happened. The last person to kiss her on the cheek was her mother, right before she left. It had been years.

"Tim, Jaime, one of you show Edana around. M'gann, Cassie, I have a mission for you two." Dick said, breaking Edana's thoughts.

All of the people in the room left, except for a few. The two girls who had been called went over to Dick, where they were briefed on the mission. The two boys, however, looked at each other, then at the same time said. "I'll do it."

"No, that's fine. I think I'd be better at it." Tim said.

Jaime clicked his tongue, then shook his head. "No, _lo haré_."

"Dude! I don't even know what you just said!"

"I said I will."

"But I want to."

"I want to too."

"Bug."

"_Niño de error_."

"I don't speak Spanish!"

"That's the point."

As the argument went on, Edana just stood there, not knowing what to do. It was insult after insult. They were pointing fingers, and yelling at each other.

"I can show you around." Garfield said, tugging at Edana's sleeve. "Trust me, when they get going, it takes them forever to calm down."

"Okay." Edana said. She and Garfield left the room, the two boys not even noticing their absence.

**There is the first chapter. I have to rewrite the second, so only Azar knows when it'll be up. Yes, I made Fire, Ice and Starfire part of the Justice League. And I know Star really doesn't have that power, but in my world, she does. I decided to make Kahji Da more like a person inside Jaime's head, instead of making him like a robot on the show. Hope you liked it! Forever and always,**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Hope it isn't too terrible. And I couldn't think of a name for the forest that surrounds Mt. Justice, so I just called it the Justice Forest. Lame, but it'll have to do. **

**I Don't Own Young Justice, But I Do Own Edana.**

**Chapter 2**

**Mt. Justice**

**Aug. 5th, 8:00 AM**

"_Buenos días_." Jaime said when Edana entered the kitchen the next morning. The previous night, after Garfield was done with Edana's tour, they watched T.V together. Tim was back at Wayne Manor, much to Jaime's joy, and everyone else seemed to have their own things to do. So it was just them.

"_Bom dia_." She yawned, then went into the fridge. She bent down to grab an apple off the bottom shelf, and Jaime noticed how the pajamas she had borrowed from one of the girls were too tight.

"Who's pajamas did you borrow?"

"Cassie's. I appreciate it, but I believe we are not the same size." She took a bite out of the apple, then frowned. "The fruit from home is much more flavorable."

"Where are you from?" Jaime asked. He watched as she took down a bowl, and a box of cereal, then looked at them both. "Do you need help?"

"Yes please." She stepped back and let Jaime pour her cereal. "I come from Drevada, by the way." He handed Edana her cereal, after he had put milk in it and added a spoon. Taking a bite, she stood for a second, letting her mind decide if she liked it or not. She took another, and another bite. "Yum. It tastes like the pudding my father used to make when we celebrated." She looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Jaime wanted to hold her, but he wasn't sure how she would take that.

_But she needs it._ The Scarab said.

"I don't want to scare her." Jaime said to The Scarab. Then he remembered that Edana was still there. _Aw whatever_. He thought, then wrapped his arms around Edana in a hug. Electricity shocked his heart when Edana placed her cereal on the counter and hugged him back. She held on tight, digging into his shoulder with her face.

_ He smells so good._ Edana thought. They stayed like that for a while, though Edana was not sure how long exactly. Enough so that she knew there was something special about Jaime. His arms around her felt perfect. And she was sure she could hear his heart, beating in time to her's.

"Whoah." Someone said from the doorway. Jaime stepped away, though Edana was much more reluctant. They turned, to see Tim, who had joined them for the day. "I've been standing here for just about four minutes. How much longer before I got here did you two start?"

"Does it matter?" Jaime said, going back to the waffles that were on the table, cold and forgotten. "You can come sit down. The table's here to eat at." He looked at Edana, who was still where he left her. Only, she had grabbed her bowl of cereal, and was eating it. Looking up, Edana realized Jaime was talking to her. She nodded her head, then took the seat closest to him.

"No, I guess not." Tim shrugged his shoulders, then came to sit beside Edana. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine." Edana said. "Though I was too excited to get much rest."

"That happened my first day too. It drove my sister crazy." Jaime finished his waffles. "Beatriz should be here soon."

"Yeah. Edana, are you going to be a hero, or just hang around?" When Jaime left to put his dishes in the sink, Tim scooted closer to Edana.

"I wish to fight along side you two and the team. But I cannot fly. It will be a problem."

"I can always help with that." Jaime said. "Go ahead Scarab." Suddenly, a suit grew out of Jaime's back, and encased him. Wings sprouted out and he flew up.

Edana was speechless. At first, she thought she was going to have to fight whatever was attacking him. Then she realized it was a part of him. Jaime Reyes (he had told her his name the other night) was very attractive, as was every other hero she'd ever seen. But has Blue Beetle, he was unearthly and stunning. Yes, what looked like a robot bug was hot. _I am such a loser. _Edana thought. "Um..." She tried to speak as he landed in front of her. He held out his hand.

"Wand try?" His voice sounded the same as before. When she hesitated, Jaime smiled. "I promise I won't drop you."

Edana took his hand shyly. He placed that arm, and the other one, around his neck. His arms went around her waist. They lifted off the ground, and Edana tightened her grip around Jaime. He blushed.

_Dork_. The Scarab said as they flew off.

"Show off." Tim mumbled on the ground. He wasn't going to give up on Edana, but he knew it would be a waste of time to try too hard. "I hate not having real powers." he said to himself, then walked away into another room.

"You can open your eyes. You know that, right?" Jaime looked at Edana, whose eyes were shut tight. "I will never, ever_ te deje. To le prometo_." Slowly, she did open her eyes. Somehow they had gotten to the training room. They were at the highest point, the entrance to Red Tornado's room. Then she looked down.

"We're so high up." Edana held on even tighter, if that was possible.

"_Sí_." Jaime said. He was about to say more, but the zeta tube lit up.

"Superboy B-04." The zeta tube said, then Superboy came through. He was smiling to himself, and at a bag he had in his hand. Jaime looked at Edana, and put his finger to his lips. She got the main idea, and kept quiet. Conner walked into the room, then looked around.

"Jaime, don't you think you should wait a bit before trying to impress the new girl?" He looked up, catching Jaime before he sent a weak blast at Conner's shoulder.

"Oh, _vamos_!" He said, though he didn't land. Edana was okay with that. At first, she was scared, but now she liked it. Flying. "I was just showing her that because she doesn't fly doesn't mean she can't help us!"

"Moron." Conner shook his head then left.

"I can't swim either." Edana said once he left. It had been quiet, and she needed to talk, about anything.

"La'gaan will have to help you with that one."

The zeta tube started up again before they could speak. "Fire-27"

_There goes your together time. _

"Scarab! Shut up! She needs to be with Beatriz right now."

"Are you talking to your suit?" Edana looked at Jaime, holding back laughter. _And I thought it was cute when he talked to himself. It's been his suit the whole time!_

"The Scarab. I can explain that later." Jaime watched Beatriz walk in, with several bags. They were all from a different store, and all were exploding with things. Clothes, books, decorations, fabric.

"Jaime, what are you doing up there with Edana?" Beatriz, like Conner, found them immediately. "Bring her down."

"Yes ma'am." Jaime did as he was told, landing. He let go of Edana, but she held onto him. _She's awfully naive about Earth customs_. He thought, though he didn't step out of her embrace. The Scarab brought the suit back, reading Jaime's thoughts. He braced himself against the pain, hoping Edana wouldn't notice.

_Just hug her back while you have the chance_. The Scarab. As annoying as he was, Jaime knew The Scarab had a point. He hugged her back, but only in time for Beatriz to cluck her tongue.

"You can stay with us, you know. This isn't the last time you will ever see each other." Beatriz said. They stepped away from each other. Jaime was blushing heavily, but Edana was barely red. "_Adolescentes_." Beatriz shook her head, and Edana giggled.

"I should be finding Tim. We were going to train." Jaime said awkwardly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he was embarrassed.

"Are you sure? We were just going to go to her room." Beatriz said.

"That's fine. You guys need your time together." Jaime started to walk away, but stopped when Edana lightly touched his shoulder.

"Thank you, by the way. I know I do not have to worry about my lack of flight anymore." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, near his ear.

"No problem, Edana. I'll see you later." _She's not as naive as I thought she was_. He thought. Then Jaime walked away, blushing, down a hallway and out of sight.

"_Sim_." Edana said, watching him leave. She was sad to see him go, yet excited to know she'd see him again.

Beatriz watched Edana with a knowing smile. She remembered what it was like to be young. "_Você está vindo caro? Eu trouxe-lhe coisas para o seu quarto, e guarda-roupa_."** (( AN : "Are you coming dear? I brought you things for your bedroom, and wardrobe." )) **Beatriz began towards the bedroom section, then looked behind at Edana. "_E você ainda está de pijama! Eles nem sequer se encaixam direito_!"** (( AN : "And you are still in your pajamas! They don't even fit right!" ))**

"_Eu estou voltando_."** (( AN : "I am coming" )) **Edana said, then followed behind Beatriz.

**Mt. Justice**

**Aug. 5th 10:30 AM **

Beatriz rummaged through the bags, looking for a needle and thread. It was three bags later when she finally found it. "This should do." She said, then began hemming Edana's green, jean, short skirt.

For two hours, they had been working on Edana's costume. She had an idea about what she wanted it to look like, and Beatriz was making her ideas real. So far, they had gotten the green headband done, same with the matching gloves. Shoes would be done later, and they were just finishing the skirt. After that, they would be working on the shirt.

"You are an amazing _costureira_ Beatriz." Edana said, admiring her gloves. They looked like they had been made by a machine, each stitch perfectly spaced, perfectly made. "You must teach me sometime."

"Of course." She finished the skirt, then took out more material for the top. "What did you say you wanted the top to look like?"

"Like yours, only it points down." She traced a triangle on her chest to show what she wanted. "And the edging a lighter green, like the gloves."

"Alright." Beatriz said then got to work. While she did that, Edana went through the clothing Beatriz had brought for her. There was so much, more than she ever could have dreamt of on Drevada. They were all forced to wear rags on her home planet. Pants according to your species, and shirt according to your father's species. Edana always wore ugly brown pants and an orange shirt. Brown was the colour of humans, and orange was the colour of Plumes, like her father.

Plumes were bird-like creatures, with beaks, feathers, and sharp eyes. That was why they made up most of the police force. Her father had been modeled after what humans called cardinals. His beak was orange, black feathers surrounding it. Then it went out into red, with a crest on his head. He could grown wings out of his arms, and there were talons on his toes. As a child, Edana always thought her father was the most handsome person on the planet. Always standing proud, his colours always vibrant.

"I am almost done." Beatriz said, bringing Edana from her thoughts.

___It's already been twenty minutes? I was lost in thought for that long? _Edana looked at the clock, shocked by the time.

"Beatriz," Edana sat down beside the woman on her bed, that was coated in a lovely green comforter Beatriz had brought.

"Yes?"

"Why did you write me back?" It had been bugging her for such a long time. Edana could take it no longer. What made her so special?

"I wrote you back because I felt like you needed someone. You told me yourself your only friend was your father. You can only stay sane for so long like that."

"Why did you come for me?"

This made Beatriz pause. She didn't know how to fully explain it. "Well, I was worried about you."

"Why were you worried? You didn't even know me."

"That means nothing. I'm your mentor, was your only friend other than your father. It is my responsibility to make sure you are safe." A tear rolled down Edana's cheek. "Is that a bad thing sweetheart?"

"No one's ever cared about me." She shook her head. "Except for my father."

Beatriz didn't say anything, just took her into her arms. For a long time, she let Edana sob into her shoulder. Wave after wave. She understood. Loosing a loved one was so horrible. She remembered when Tora had died, and when Ted was murdered. The pain she had felt then was incredible, and it almost drove her insane. Tora was back though, andTed would live forever in her heart.

"It will all be alright. Here, you will be loved." Beatriz said. "Already, it looks like you have Jaime and Tim hooked."

"Wh-what's that's supposed to mean?" Edana pulled back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Have you not noticed? Already they fight over you. You have not even been here a day."

"I still do not understand." Edana shook her head.

"It will be clear soon enough. Just try on your costume so we can start on the shoes." Beatriz handed Edana the clothes. _She will find out eventually_. Beatriz thought. _Eventually_.

**Mt. Justice**

**Aug. 5th 2:00 PM**

"How does this look?" Edana spun around in some pants and a shirt Beatriz had gotten her. The pants were black and skinny, hugging her legs tightly. The top was wavey and flowed like green water.

"_Belo_." Beatriz took out another outfit for Edana to try on, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "_Ola_," She answered it. Someone spoke on the other line. "What do you mean Tora?"

I wonder what's going on. Edana thought as she changed into new clothes. Simple blue jeans and a beaded black tank top.

"Are you _dizendo a verdade_?" Beatriz's eyes went wide. "I'll be there." Then she hung up and looked at Edana, a huge smile on her face. "Edana, Tora needs some help. Her baby is being a pain. Do you want to visit her with me?"

Edana thought about it, then remembered Jaime. "I think I will stay this time. Tell her I said good luck though please."

"Alright." Edana followed Beatriz to the zeta tubes. They hugged goodbye, and Beatriz gave Edana a kiss on the cheek. "I will be back tomorrow. Maybe we can go shopping. I know what I brought wasn't much."

"Wasn't much? Beatriz, it was so much! And what is shopping?"

"Oh dear," She ruffled Edana's hair before stepping into the zeta tube. "You have so much to learn."

"Fire-27" Then, she was gone.

Wandering around the mountain, Edana eventually made it to the kitchen and living room. On the couch were Conner, Cassie, M'gann, La'gaan, Garfield, Barbra, Dick, Tim and Jaime. There was room beside only Conner, so Edana sat down beside him.

"I see Bea brought you some clothes." Dick said, noticing Edana's new clothes. "Beware, she loves dressing people up."

"That is what we were doing for the past four hours." Edana smiled.

"Poor kid." Conner shook his head.

_Nice shirt_. The Scarab said. Jaime nodded his head, watching Edana out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, and so far a nice person. _Jack pot_.

"Scarab, you're annoying."

"Loon." Tim said under his breath, loud enough for everyone to hear. Itcaused laughter to erupt from the group, except from Edana.

_I am not sure, but I'm almost positive that's not a nice thing to say. _Edana thought. "I would like to go for a walk outside. Would someone like to come?" She stood up then looked back at Jaime.

"I will." He got the idea, then jumped off his seat and ran to Edana.

"I'll come too!" Tim got up, but Jaime stuck his head around the corner.

"She said someone, meaning one person." Then he was gone. Tim muttered in his frustration and sat back down.

"It wasn't that big of a deal when I joined the team." M'gann said. "Was it?"

"Oh, you have no idea Megs." Dick said, remembering Wally and Conner, and how they acted like two current members on the team.

**Justice Forest**

**Aug. 5th 2:35 PM**

Finally, after a half-hour of hiking, Edana and Jaime finally made it to the perfect spot.

It was a hidden meadow in the middle of the forest. The grass was a perfect green, and it reached Jaime's knees. Daisies grew too, and they were everywhere. Other flowers were there, but neither Jaime or Edana could name them. Pines and aspen trees towered higher than Edana ever thought was possible. They lined the outside of the meadow, and blocked out all wind except for a soft breeze. Birds sang, filling the air with their sweet music. In the breeze, you could smell the sweet sent of the ocean, the pine trees, and grass.

"Wow." Edana said in a raised whisper. She had never seen anything so beautiful, even back home on Drevada.

"Yeah, sure is something. Are you okay to stop here?"

"Absolutely." Edana said when she got her voice back. They sat down in the grass, side by side. "So, what do you wish to do?"

"You're the one who wanted me to come, you decide."

Edana sighed then lay down on her back. The grass was so soft, and it felt like she was laying on a cloud. "Explain your powers."

"This might _ser confuso_." he lay down beside her. "I found this, thing, one day. How isn't important. It looked cool, so I took it home, left it on my desk. That night, _quando eu estava dormindo_, it came to life. And, it fused into my spine."

_That was fun_. The Scarab said.

"It wasn't fun for me. Hurt so much." Jaime shook his head in the memory. "_Então, não é divertido _..."

"Does it talk to you via nerve cells? Does it have a name?"

_ "IT" is a he. He is right here!"_

"I don't know how he talks to me, and I think his name is Khaji Da or something."

_Or something... Do you teenagers have any respect?_

"We have respect. You just happen to be a bug stuck on my spine. No real way to fully respect you." Jaime said. "He wants respect." he explained to Edana.

"Oh! I am sorry Mr, um... Mr. Da. Are you magic or technology?"

_Finally! This girl's amazing! The Scarab said. I'm both. _

"He says both."

_Tell her what else I said too!_

Jaime sighed, annoyed. "He also says finally, and that you're amazing."

Edana blushed. "Thank you."

They were quiet for a while, then Jaime turned on his side so he could face Edana. "Your turn. How'd you get powers exactly like Bea?"

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she took pills. That is what everyone does on my planet. She took pills that made me human and gave me powers. Those pills even made me look like Beatriz." Edana said. She saw a red bird fly over head. Though it was not a cardinal, it still made her remember her father. "It was my father, my Graja, that wanted me to be like Beatriz. He admired Earth heroes so much..." Turning away from Jaime, Edana took a shakey breath, trying to stop the tears before they started. "He would be so proud of me. Coming here, joining a team."

"Edana," Jaime placed a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was so much warmer than anyone else's "Don't be ashamed to cry. It's normal. Especially when someone you love dies."

"On my planet, only humans have the ability to cry. I am the only one who can cry in all of Drevada. So, when I did cry, everyone looked at it as a sign of weakness."

"I don't see it as weakness. All I see is a girl who just lost her dad." Jaime said.

_Same here._

"So does The Scarab. Edana, I know it hasn't even been a day, but_ você pode confiar em mim_."

"I've cried so much in the past two days." Edana turned into Jaime, letting him hold her as the tears came yet once again. "You're so cold. How can you handle being without a jacket?"

"You're the one who's warm. I think it's from your powers." Jaime patted Edana's hair, stopping at her neck. His shirt was getting soaked, and he was sure the team would be looking for them. But he didn't care.

Tim's going to jump to conclusions.

"Let him." Jaime looked at Edana, who had slowed down, and was mainly just hugging him. "Bird Boy's _não importa_."

"I am sorry." Edana sat up, then turned her back to him. "You do not deserve to deal with my unstable emotions so soon after my arrival."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jaime got up then sat down in front of Edana. "You don't deserve to be alone." Edana looked up at Jaime, her green eyes sad. She's beautiful when she cries. Jaime was so tempted to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, but he knew it would mean too much. Maybe not to her, but to him.

"Thank you." Edana smiled, making her face glow and the streams of tears sparkled in the sun.

"Edana, you and Jaime need to get back to the cave now. We have a mission." Barbra's voice came on over the communicator in Edana's ear. She jumped, not used to hearing people talk when they weren't there.

"Alright, we will be there." Edana stood up, looking at Jaime. She whipped her face with the back of her hand. "There is a mission. Barbra wishes for us to be there immediately."

"Okay." Jaime stood up as well. The Scarab encased him in the metal suit, too fast for Edana to see the look of pain upon Jaime's face. He was grateful for that. Looking at Edana, Jaime gave her his hand. This time, she didn't hesitate, but took it happily. They flew off to the mountain.

The wind whipped through Edana's hair, the cold air welcome on her unnaturally warm skin. It sang past her ears, a sound she had never heard before. For a moment, gravity didn't matter. No longer did it trap her on the ground, hold her prisoner from freedom.

All too soon though, it was over. They landed in front of the garage doors, and Jaime contacted someone inside. The doors opened. Tim was standing at the controls. He said nothing, just gave Jaime a cold stare. In response, Jaime made a face at him, totally smug.

"_Homens_." Edana shook her head then started for the briefing room. This was going to be her first mission. Her costume was done, even soaked in fire retardant chemicals so her powers wouldn't ruin it. One thing she had yet to do though was pick a name. An alter-ego for fighting crime. "I wonder what father would say." She thought out loud. Edana could almost hear his voice, thick with pride for his "little flame".

Then it hit her. Flame. It was beyond perfect.

"Edana!" Jaime and Time caught up to her. "Edana, are you coming with us?"

"You totally should." Tim said. He stood too close at her right, Jaime not close enough at her left.

"If I am allowed." She tried to walk closer to Jaime, but Tim was persistent.

"Don't see why you wouldn't." Jaime said. "Picked a name yet?"

"Flame."

"Hot." Tim joked, thought no one but himself found it funny.

A huge wave of relief washed over Edana when they got to the briefing room. The entire team was there, including an African-American man Edana hadn't met yet."

"-then team Beta will come around this way." Dick was showing a map of some place, and drawing instructions for the others to follow. "Gama will be Tim, Edana, Jaime and La'gaan. Jaime, I'm putting you in charge of Edana. Protect her, and don't let her get hurt."

_With our lives_, The Scarab said, and Jaime knew he wasn't kidding.

"Got that right. No one'll touch her."

"Good." Dick looked at the remaining four heroes. "You guys take the bio ship. Your guy's job is to clear the way for the rest."

"Still don't like Gama." La'gaan complained, leading the way to the garage.

"Do you have your costume?" Jaime asked Edana, who was the only person besides himself that was left.

"It is in my room. I will go get it."

"Okay. You can change on the ship." he waited when Edana went to go and grab her costume. Surprise hit him when she ran back, fully dressed in a sleeveless green top, green skirt and matching gloves and boots. "Wha-How? You weren't even in there for two minutes!"

"It's called being a woman, Jaime." She ran past him and to the garage.

It took Jaime a while to get over his initial shock, but he followed slowly after her eventually.

_Do you think she knows how hot she is in that costume? The Scarab asked_.

"Oh, if she did, I have a feeling she'd be using that to her advantage."

___Not like it matters. She'd be competition for Isis herself._

"Jaime! Hurry up!" Tim said over the coms. "We're ready to leave without you."

"We will do no such thing!" Jaime heard Edana say in the background.

"Just hurry." Tim cut off the connection.

_Better go before he kidnaps Edana._

"You can say that again." Jaime finally made it to the garage. He climbed aboard the bio ship then took a seat beside Edana.

_Guess I don't need to._

Edana looked over at Jaime. When she caught his eyes, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She answered back with an excited smile.

"You'll do just fine _chica_." Jaime reassured her. It somewhat worked.

"I hope so."

"Come on, you don't even have to worry about getting hurt."

"Are you really going to protect me?" Edana asked in disbelief.

"_Estarías loco _if you thought I wouldn't." He smiled. Edana flushed red, lowering her head and biting her lip. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I am quite okay with that." More than okay, "I will "watch your back" as well." Giggling at her use of English slang, Edana made Jaime laugh.

From across the ship, Tim glared. One girl, so many problems. Well, he thought, problems I don't mind.

This was going to be a wicked fight for love. A wicked fight for love neither Jaime nor Tim were willing to give up easily.

**I think Tim's really OOC, but what ever. Was it bad? Was it good? You tell me. I'm just the writer. Yeah, Scarab's really OOC. Thing is, I started writing it before Khaji Da came into Young Justice. Like, his voice and such. I always thought he'd be a dude version of me :/ That's why he's really sarcastic... Forever and always,**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is really short, because there's nothing really to write about in this point of time. Four will be better, I promise!**

**Edit: IT DID IT AGAIN! I hate fanfiction right now...**

**I Don't Own Young Justice, But I Did Create Edana.**

**Chapter 3**

**Mt. Justice**

**Sep. 12****th**** 12:15 AM**

Edana snuck out of her room, though there was no reason to. No one was home. Karen and Mal lived together in the town of Happy Harbour. Conner lived with Clark and Louise in Metropolis. M'gann and Garfield were in Qurac for the anniversary of Garfield's mother's death. Tim lived with Bruce in Gotham, Dick on his own. Both Barbra and Cassie had homes, and families that loved them. La'gaan lived in Antlantis. Jaime was far, far away in El Paso, Texas. Even Wolf and Sphere, who she'd grown to love like the rest of the team were gone with Conner.

Strangely, being alone didn't scare Edana. She just missed having someone around. Red Tornado was there, but he locked himself in his apartment every night.

"I will just have to stay awake alone." Edana said to herself. First, she went into the kitchen snack. She still didn't like the taste of apples, but limes, she loved.

The first time she tried either of them was when Beatriz took her on a day trip. They were at her house, a gigantic condo in Rio de Janeiro, and Beatriz asked if she was hungry. After a day of non-stop walking, only a fool wouldn't be in Edana's mind. So, Beatriz handed her the fruit.

_"Party in my mouth!"_

Garfield's expression for M'gann's cookies worked in explaining Edana's own thoughts.

From the kitchen, Edana heard the zeta tube turn on. It was muffled from so far away. Both her hands and her hair flamed up with green fire. She slowly approached the room, having reason for sneaking through the halls now.

She saw a shadow, and got ready to shoot. It came closer and closer, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out, and Edana's fire was put out as fast as it had started.

"Jaime!" Edana attacked him with a hug. He happily returned it. "I missed you!"

"After only a few days?" Edana nodded her head. "Well, I missed you too. A lot actually."

"Why are you here to late at night?" Edana and Jaime didn't step apart.

"Why are you up so late?" Jaime asked, not answering her question.

"You tell me first."

Jaime sighed. Of course she saw right though his attempts to not talk. In the month they'd known each other, she knew more than he thought anyone else ever would. Like how he used to have a crush on one of his best friends, Brenda, until he realized she'd be better off with his other best friend, Paco. Or that Milagro was the single most important thing to him on Earth.

He knew a lot about her too. That as a child, she liked Prtek'tage, or Adam Greoage. When his father found out, he and Edana's father had a talk. Her father came back that night, announcing that Edana had a betrothed. As she grew, Edana found out how cruel Adam was. He had only agreed because of her dowry. Jaime knew how her dreams were plagued by the memory of her father's death.

"I can't sleep. There are these guys doing work _por la calle._ They're so loud."

"Jaime, tell the truth."

That was another thing. Edana knew when Jaime was lying he sighed, defeated."Fine. Milagro filled my head with "what ifs" about the cave getting attacked and there being no survivors." Jaime said then lowered his head. "It's been on my mind all night, so I had to come."

_And we missed you._ The Scarab pointed out.

"And, we kinda of missed you."

"You two _são tão doces._" Edana said. She let go of Jaime, then ruffled his shaggy brown hair. He smiled stupidly and blushed at her touch.

_Oh man..._ The Scarab sighed as well, feeling the same way as Jaime.

"Your turn. Why are you up so late?" Jaime ignored the flutter in his chest that was brought upon by the mere thought of Edana.

"My dreams. They were far from pleasant."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Jaime gave Edana a sad smile. "Your dad again?"

"No, actually. It was something much different. I will explain in the kitchen. We cannot sit in the hallway, now can we?"

_Well, we could. It's just be weird._

"Too true Scarab." They made it to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "Care to explain now?"

Taking a deep breath, Edana thought for a moment about the best was to explain it. "Well, we were on Drevana, you and I. It was a mission concerning Adam. He was doing something, though I cannot remember what, because I was not there for him to marry. I heard Conner's voice in my head, but he was talking to you. He reminded you to not let what happened in Belle Rev happen again. I asked about it, but you did not answer me. Suddenly, we were under attack. The police force wanted you. I was not sure why though. We fought them. Then, one of the officers, he was Brokfet, one of my father's best friends, grabbed me. Then he spoke to you in my native language, saying if I were to live, you would hand yourself in. I screamed, saying it would be stupid for you to believe him." Edana looked at Jaime, wishing to see his reaction. His eyes were wide, his body tense. "You did as they said, but they still wouldn't let me go. Brokfet said that their employer would be overjoyed to see his run away bride."

"Was the employer Adam?" Jaime looked mad, though Edana had no idea why he would be. It was just a dream.

"Yes. We were both brought to his house. Adam was waiting. He gave you an electric shock that made the Scarab retract back into your back. When he saw your face, he scoffed. Said for such a talked about hero, you were an ugly human.

"Then he came over to me. With one backhand, he knocked me off my feet. you screamed something in Spanish that I did not understand. Adam kicked me in the head and it all went black."

"Is that everything?"

Edana nodded her head. "I forced myself to wake up before it got worse. I cannot go back to sleep now."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing like that'll ever happen." Edana was silent, letting Jaime's words sink in. _I suppose he has a point. _She thought_. He has promised to protect me, even after the first mission. _"Come on Edana. Movie's should make you feel tired. Always works for me." He stood up then took Edana's hand. Leading her to the living room, he dropped her off at the couch.

_Get something kiddish and easy to digest. _

"Good idea Scarab. Which movie do you thing she'd like best?"

_Look through M'gann's old movies. She loved Disney when she first came to Earth, didn't she?_

"Yeah." Jaime did as The Scarab suggested, going to the farthest corner of the DVD cupboard. There was the mother load of all child movies. He went through them all, one by one, until he found the perfect movie.

_She'll love it!_

"Jaime, what are we watching?" Edana said from the couch. She had pulled blankets from the secret compartment in the couch, and was waiting for him.

"You'll see." He sat down on the opposite end. They looked at each other for a moment, both too embarrassed to admit that there was far too much space between them.

"I think it would be warmer if we were closer together." Edana said. Her face was red with shyness she had gained after her first month on Earth. Maybe it had been from watching all that T.V, or maybe it was from how she _couldn't _be shy as a hero. She had to be _there_, loud, unafraid. It could even had been her childhood self shining through. Being so different on Drevada, she was quiet and meek.

"I second that idea." Jaime scooted closer to Edana, Edana scooting closer to Jaime. Now they were seated in the middle of the couch, legs touching.

"I don't believe this is working." Edana said. She was not comfortable, and she could tell Jaime wasn't either.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

_Why don't you lay down together?_

Jaime's face flamed up. "Because that's embarrassing!"

"What did he say?" Edana turned her head to the side, looking at Jaime sideways.

"He, he said we should lay down." He stuttered. "T-together."

"That's actually a good idea." Edana got off of the couch and waited for Jaime to join her.

_Told you._

"But Edana," Jaime tried to protest, but Edana gave him a look. "Come on! It's super embarrassing."

"We are the only ones here. Does that make a difference?"

_She's right. Or are you too chicken?_ The Scarab taunted Jaime, enjoying himself.

"I am not!" Jaime shouted, making Edana jump. Her eyes were wide with shock. "Sorry Edana. I was talking to The Scarab." He stood up beside Edana. "What do you think would work best?"

"You lay down first." Jaime did as Edana said. "Then, I suppose, I'd lay down on you." Her shyness was returning, making her lower her head and turn red.

_You two are so sickening. Just lay down already so you can watch the movie. _

"I don't bite." Jaime said. Edana laughed, then finally lay down. They fit perfectly together. Her arms were around his neck, her head rested on his collarbone. Both of Jaime's arms were around her waist, holding her close.

"That is much better." Edana said.

"Yeah, way better." He smiled then pressed "play" on the remote. Music filled the air as the movie, "Thumbalina" began to play.

"I've never seen this movie." Edana said. "Then again, I have never really seen any movies."

"Trust me. _Te va a encantar_." Jaime said. The movie started, and they were silent, despite a giggle from Edana when the animals started singing.

"Animals do not sing." She whispered. Jaime laughed, amused by her seriousness.

"It's a movie. Anything goes in a movie."

Eventually, Thumbelina met Cornelius. It took all her power not to say anything at first, but when they stated singing, she wouldn't have been able to speak if she tried. At first, she was jealous of Thumbalina. Love-at-first-sight with a fairy. She'd be able to fly with him when ever. Then she realized something. Did she not have the same thing? Was Jaime not her wings? Blushing at the thought, Edana wrote it off as a team-mate trying to help another team-mate. No matter how much the ache in her chest hurt because of this.

Little did she know, Jaime was thinking about it too. He knew what Cornelius was talking about. Wanting to be there for a girl, always. Helping her fly when she had no wings. Only, he was so much luckier. He had Edana, while Cornelius only had Thumbalina.

"Their voices are so lovely." Edana said. Jaime looked at her, some what confused. "Their voices. I wish I could sing like that."

"Why don't you try?" Now it was Edana's turn to be confused. "Just sing. Make up a song, or build off of that one."

"Oh no. I could never sing." She shook her head. "Only my father was that good.

"Just try. I'm the only one here."

_I'm here too!_

"Well, and The Scarab. But you know him."

Edana took a breath, then closed her eyes. It was going to be a disaster. _He'll run a away, _she thought. _But I guess is he wants me to... _"Would you be my wings." She made up a few words. "Would you fly me high above the stars. Anything I'm dreaming of will soon be ours." Her voice was beautiful. It was thick and rich, alto-soprano. There was emotion in her voice, that made it sound all more realistic.

_"Wow"_ Jaime and The Scarab said at the same time.

"I am sorry." She flushed then dug her face into the crook of Jaime's neck.

"No way! That was so incredible." Jaime took her face in his hands. Looking her in the eye, his expression changed. "Edana, stop being self conscious. You're amazing. Don't ever doubt that."

"Are you being truthful?"

"Edana," Jaime smiled at her, lost in thought and feeling torn inside. He wanted to kiss her. They were so close. But there was no way he ever would. Too much was at stake after only one month. "Of course I am. And you really are."

"Thank you." She brought her face closer to his. Jaime's heartbeat increased by a million times, his brain hardly able to register what was happening. Maybe he wouldn't have to risk it after all...

Their noses touched, and Edana rubbed them together in an Eskimo kiss. His heart both sank and lifted. She didn't kiss him full on the lips, even the cheek, but it was a kiss none the less. Her heated skin left a trail on the tip of his nose, the warmth traveling to his chest and building there. "What's wrong?" Edana asked when she saw the look on Jaime's face. It was almost pained, like he had been shown a bit of heaven, then sent back to the world of the mortals in an instant.

"Nothing." Jaime masked his expression quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Jaime, you are lying."

"Let's just watch the movie." Jaime said, doing his best to change the subject.

"Alright..." Edana played along reluctantly. She knew something was wrong, but she also knew that now was not the time. So she watched the movie in silence, letting her mind become captured by he imagination of the fairy tale. All good things have to end though. The ending credits showed across the screen.

"Want to watch another movie?" Jaime glanced down at Edana, who was only half awake. She looked like she was in bliss, cuddled up close to Jaime himself. It sent a ripple through his body, setting his heartbeat off, and his blush.

"Mhm." She nodded her head, not paying real attention to Jaime.

"That means I have to get up, you too."

"I dun wanna." Edana said. That being said, she held on even tighter to Jaime. In her state of almost sleep, she didn't realized what she was doing.

Jaime just shook his head. _Guess we're doing this the hard way. _Sitting up, Jaime kept Edana close to him. He slipped his one arm under her knees, then used the other one to support her back. He carried her bridal style for a second, then lay her back on the couch.

"Don't go." Edana whispered, grabbing Jaime's hand before he left.

"I'm just changing the movie Edana." He got his hand out of her grip, somehow, then went to find a new movie. He grabbed one randomly, his fingers closing around a DVD case. The Legend Of Zorro. Picking randomly paid off. He slipped into the player then went back to the couch. "See? I'm back." He said. Edana just raised her eyebrows and stayed still. "You aren't going to move, are you?"

"With your help, maybe." She raised her arms, smirking. All Jaime did was smile, and pick her up. Near weightless in his arms, Edana giggled, fully awake now. They lay back down as the movie started up. Edana thought about asking what movie it was, but decided not to. It would be a surprise.

So Edana shrugged her shoulders, trying to get comfortable. Her head stayed on his chest, and through his plaid, button-up shirt she could hear Jaime's heartbeat. But not as well as she wanted to. She remembered something her father had said once when he was teaching her about First-Aid back on Drevada.

_"When you are in need of hearing the heartbeat, putting your ear against their bare chest is best."_

_ Time to test Graja's words. _Edana thought. Slipping one of her fingers under the top button of Jaime's shirt, she tried to undo it without being noticed. The first one was successful, as was the second, but on the third she felt Jaime's hands tighten around her waist in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a confused whisper when he saw Edana undoing his shirt. There was a blush on his face that could be seen in the low light radiation off the television.

"I wish to listen to your heartbeat." She said then continued, and Jaime didn't protest. After two more buttons, she was able to move his shirt so that she could see his chest. It was muscular, but not too heavy with muscles like some of the other male superheroes she had seen on Earth. Edana traced a pattern on his skin with her finger before she rested her ear right next to his heart. It was clear as day now, a _thump-da-thump, thump-da-thump_.

"I still do get why." Jaime said.

"A habit I obtained from my father. Every night back home, I slept with him. On Drevada, it is normal for single parents to share a bed with their child or children. But while I was trying to sleep, I'd rest my head against his heart and listen to the beating. It was, a lullaby, I suppose."

"You miss him." Edana nodded to Jaime's statement. "If you could, would you go back in time and save him?"

For a moment, Edana had to think about it. "It would be lovely to still have my father, but if he were still alive, I never would have met you and the team." She said. "And I am incredibly happy I met you."

"Oh really." He gave her a smile that was so alluring, and dare Edana say, sexy. "Why is that, Flame."

_Two can play at that game. _She thought. Hanging out with Beatriz for an entire month was not a bad thing to have done. In a second, her entire facial expression changed. No longer was it innocent. Now, it was dangerous and tempting. "Because, _Besouro Azul_," She heard the way his blood pumped faster through his veins and felt his hand tighten again around her waist. "You are so easy to tease." She kissed his cheek, right on the bone this time. Jaime's hand shot up to the spot, feeling the warmth her inhuman lips had left. A stupid smile crossed his face, making Edana giggle.

All of this was new to her. On Drevada, her appearance, the mere thought of her, made everyone want to hurl. They would shout insults, and throw what ever they had, at her. If she had a _peacrot_ for every time she returned with rotten _skeetre_ dripping from her hair or zorka berry juice staining her face, she would have been rich.

On Earth though, she was considered pretty. The volumous hair she had once cursed made others with they had her "luck". The emerald green eyes that would be considered demonotic on Drevada captured the attention of who ever happened to look her way. Her body, _her body, _that ashamed her so much, with a full chest, wide hips, small waist, and muscular arms and legs, made boys stare at her. In both good and bad ways. Even her skin, that was just skin, was a good thing on Earth.

"You want to watch the movie or just stare at each other?" Jaime woke up from his dazed state.

"Maybe a bit of both..." She said, but lay her head back on Jaime's chest anyway. Again, the sound of his heart filled her ears.

Jaime sighed, then stared at the top of Edana's head. "_De todas las mujeres en el universo, yo tengo la suerte de haberte encontrado._" He whispered, then gave her a hug.

"What did you say?" She hugged him back, not questioning Jaime's actions.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."

"_Eu também_." Edana said, thinking for a second how luck she was to have been found by the Justice League and to have joined the team. "Me too."

**There's chapter three for you all! Four might not be up so quickly, I have to write it still. But it'll be up as soon as possible. Forever and Always, **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long no update period. I've had some stuff going on.**

**I Don't Own Young Justice, However Flame/Edana Is Mine**

**Chapter 4**

**Mt. Justice**

**October 31****st**** 7:00 AM**

The door to Edana's bedroom slid open. Jaime walked in, eyes on the sleeping form of Edana that was covered by green blankets. "Eddy," he said, softly nudging her. "Come on, wake up."

"Mmmmm..." Edana turned over to look at him. For the first few seconds, Jaime's image was blurred from sleep. "Why are you here so early?"

"If you'd get up, you'd find out." He took the edges of her blanket, then began to pull it off. However, one of Edana's hands stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want to do that." She said, smirking.

"Why? Are you naked or something?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" She winked at him, then took her hand off of his, and stretched her arms out. He paused, blushing, and gave her a weary look. Thinking better of it, Jaime took him hands off the blanket. He turned around and started for the door.

"Hurry up Edana, there's a surprise for you when you come out." He said, the left.

For a few extra seconds, she lay there, letting her senses fully sharpen. The sent of food, filled with spices, wafted into her room. _Maybe I should hurry up. _Edana thought. As she got out of bed and got dressed, her mind wandered. Why had Jaime been so shy? Normally, he would have just rolled his eyes, and pulled off the blankets anyway. But today, something was off, even for a dorky sixteen-year-old. Had she done something wrong? She recalled nothing of the sort. Then again, she had hung out with Tim the other day. Those two were as competitive as male lions, fighting for control over a pride.

She only remembered what she was supposed to be doing when the baseball on her desk happened to catch her eye. It was worn, and dirty, with scriptive writing across one side. A gift from Jaime. It was a homerun ball that he had caught when he was little, at a Rangers game, with his dad. He had gotten it signed as well. How he could give something so special to her, Edana would never know.

Exiting her bedroom, Edana felt her stomach drop. Again, it was just them. It didn't happen often, Tim normally tagging along with them when ever he was able to. But for today, Tim was stuck in Wayne Manor, being taught by Alfred about proper cooking. He really wasn't happy with Edana for mentioning her love of good food around Alfred.

_"The best way to impress a woman is to cook for her." _She remembered hearing Alfred tell Tim when she left the room. His judgment on her hearing ability was way off. _"You do want to impress Edana, right?"_

She shook her head to herself, embarrassed. Alfred made such a huge deal about her when ever she went over to Tim's. It was like he finally had a grand-daughter. That thought made her shudder. Tim was nice, and a good friend, but that would not ever happen. Never.

Turning into the kitchen and dining area, she stopped in her tracks. Jaime was leaning against the counter, like she had seen him do so many times before. What made her stop was what was on two plates in front of him on the island. There was a simple breakfast of foods she didn't recognize. All that was familiar to her were the scrambled eggs, but even they looked foreign.

"Wha-?" Edana looked at Jaime, asking him to explain with her confused eyes.

"Well, we haven't gotten the chance to celebrate you joining the team, so I made us breakfast."

"Why? I still don't understand. And why not wait for a day that the entire team is here?"

"Well, it's hard to cook for more than two people. I can barely cook for _mi familia_, let alone _mi equipo_."

"Really?" Edana gave Jaime a sceptic look. He nodded. "Hm, Alfred is right."

"Now you're the confusing one." Jaime said. He and Edana sat sown at the island, across from each other.

"It is just something he said last time I was hanging out with Tim. He really is a smart man."

Still confused, Jaime just shook his head. He pointed at each food, explaining what it was. When Edana asked how he made the breakfast pizza, he started telling her how he made everything. "Hey," He said when he was done. "I can even teach you how to make the pizza someday, and the cake."

"And the fried ice cream!" Edana said, placing another spoon full in her mouth. This had been the most wonderful breakfast she'd ever had. The fact that Jaime put so much effort into it, showing up at five o'clock in the morning, made ever more special. She felt cared about.

The zeta-tube turned on, bringing someone into the cave. Edana and Jaime looked at each other, both curious as to who it could be. No one was even able to be there. No one except for...

"Hey guys." Conner said, walking in and going strait for the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water, then actually took a look at Jaime and Edana. "Jaime, did you ask Edana yet?"

"Ask me what?" Edana looked at Jaime, an eyebrow raised. If it had been one of the many cartoons that Edana watched on Saturday mornings, a single drop of sweat would have trickled down the side of his face. Both hands were fidgeting, and Jaime's face was lowered towards the ground, a dark red covering it all and making the tips of his ears stand out. It was so adorable, and Edana struggled not to kiss his cheek, telling him that he looked like a red macaw.

"Oops." Conner said then walked out of the room. Jaime just glared at the back of his head, knowing now that there was no way to stall.

"Um, well," Jaime thought of how to say it. _Why is it so hard to talk to her? _He asked himself. "I-it's Halloween."

"_Sim._"

"A-and my school's having a dance."

"_Ok, então_." Edana wished Barbara was there. She would know what Jaime was trying to say. Even Cassie would. But her? That was like asking Bart to run slowly (he had rejoined the team recently, befriending both Edana and Jaime immediately). When Jaime rested his head on the table, his face turning three shades redder then Edana thought was possible, she was still trying to disifer what he was saying.

"Would you come with me to the Halloween dance?" He blurted out, making Edana jump in her seat.

"You mean like _Norgretch_?" Jaime just looked at Edana, totally confused. "It's a celebration on Drevada. We all dress up as fairies to scare off evil spirits. It was so much fun! My father would fly me through the night sky, saying I could fly just like a fairy and ward off every evil spirit that tried to attack us." she sighed, lost in the memories.

"Yeah! Just like that! And it's a dance too. There'll be music and drinks. I just hope no one spikes them..."

"What does it mean to 'spike' a drink, Jaime?" Edana asked. Before he got the chance to answer her, Barbara came running into the kitchen, colliding with Edana.

"When they put alcohol in the punch or something. Totally not cool." Her eyes scanned Edana and Jaime, the breakfast between them. She just shrugged her shoulders, then went back to talking with Edana. "It's Halloween today."

"_Sim._"

"Do you have a costume?"

"We need costumes?"

_Here we go. You do realize Barbara's going to steal her away for the entire day, and you won't see her unless she says yes to coming to the dance. _The Scarab said.

"Of course we do! Come on, we can go through some of my old ones. I'm sure they'll fit." Barbara grabbed Edana's hand and started dragging her towards the hallway that led to the zeta-tubes.

"Wait! Eddy!" Jaime stood up. "Do you want to come? It starts at six."

"Then I'll meet you here at six." Were her last words before Barbara pulled her out of sight.

As Jaime sat down, the biggest smile spread across his face. It's brightness mixed with the happiness coming from his eyes. Conner then walked back into the kitchen. When he glanced at the boy he thought of as a little brother, he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Guessing she said yes?"

"_Sí._.." He said, sighing. Conner only rolled his eyes, leaving the stricken teenager all by himself.

**Gotham City**

**October 31****st**** 5:00 PM**

_One last ribbon..._ Edana said to herself as she sewed on what seemed like the hundredth ribbon. Both she and Barbara had been working on their costumes for what seemed like forever. As she finished, Edana sighed, then turned to her best friend. Barbara was almost done as well, sewing a twig like pattern coming from one hip and stretching out to a shoulder.

"I'm done." Edana said. She stood, and showed off the dress she had "made" for Barbara. It was beautiful, with frills and ribbons and beads piled high, making it the perfect 15th century dress. The only difference was that it would only go to Barbara's mid thigh.

"It's so amazing!" Barbara said. She felt the dress between two fingers, then felt for the seem. "How did you sew this so good?"

"Beatriz taught me. She is even better." Edana looked at her own costume. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah. I just want to do this design. I saw it on a movie once, and it would look awesome on your dress."

Edana nodded her head, then started looking for the rest of Barbara's costume. They had both made a rule when they realized they'd become best friends. All dressers were fair game. If Barbara wanted to go digging through Edana's closet in the cave to find a dress or something, she was allowed, and vise-versa. It worked well, seeing as they had plenty of clothes to share. Edana had Beatriz to blame for that, and Barbara as well could blame her mentor. Bruce and Beatriz were a like in wanting the best for their sidekicks.

After finding white tights, Edana started searching for a pair of white shoes in Barbara's closet. Once she had found the perfect pair, she tried to find a mask she had seen when they were going through the Halloween costumes for the first time.

_Ah ha. _Edana thought when she'd found all the components to her friend's perfect costume. Now, all they'd have to do was her make-up, and Barbara would be unrecognizable.

"I'm done!" Now it was Barbara who held up her finished masterpiece. The average green dress had been completely redone. Now, the shirt looked more like leaves, flowing down to midthigh. There was a branching design, which was what kept Barbara from finishing sooner, and along the brown there were green blossoms. The sleeves were see through material, and they flowed as well.

"It's beautiful! I cannot wait to wear it!" Edana took it in her hands. "I am going to go try it on, okay? You should get into your's as well. We only have an hour to get ready."

"Okay. Bathroom's down the hall." Barbara pointed in the direction, and the minute Edana left, she started changing into her costume.

When she got back, Edana saw that Barbara was wearing the entire outfit she had picked out. And she had picked it well. The white of the dress blended in with her pale skin, her blue eyes and red hair standing out incredibly well.

Edana herself didn't look too bad either. The dress matched her eyes, and hugged her body. The sleeves made her look majestic, like a queen or princess.

"We look awesome." Edana said.

"You'll look even better when you get on those ballet shoes. Their brown, so it's perfect." Barbara threw her a pair of shoes, then Edana put them on.

"Are we doing make-up here or back at the cave?"

"Here. We can surprise everyone when we zeta in, fully costumed."

Edana nodded her head, then started getting the things ready for Barbara's make-up. Another thing that we common between them was they did each others' make-up when ever they hung out. It was just as natural as sharing clothes, or teasing. And that was the kind of normal both Edana and Barbara had been yearning for since they were children. It just so happened they found that normality in each other, in their friendship. Edana shook her head before she got any more sentimental. They had a job at hand, and only forty-five minutes to complete it.

**Mt. Justice**

**October 31****st**** 6:05 PM **

"What are you two waiting for?" Tim asked. Both Dick and Jaime had stationed themselves beside the zeta-tubes, and were standing around, nervous.

"Yeah, you guys need to relax." Cassie, who was dressed as a Greek goddess, rested her elbow on Jaime's shoulder. He shrugged her off, earning a half frown, half glare from the girl.

"I'm waiting for Babs." Dick said. He was in an old fashioned suit, with a cape. His skin was painted white, and he had fake teeth in his mouth.

"I'm waiting for Eddy." Jaime played with the end of his long, blue shirt. It acted as a tunic, and under shirt for the fake armour he was wearing. Over top of the calves of his jeans, he wore protectors, and he had a sword belted to his side.

"Course you are." Cassie and Tim said at the same time.

"Course he is what?" Bart sped into the room. He stopped beside Jaime, who had become one of his best friends, the other being Garfield.

"Waiting for Edana." Dick said. "Weren't they supposed to be here like, ten minutes ago?"

"You know them. Never mix Eddy and Babs together when there's a dead line."

The zeta tube turned on at that moment, Edana and Barbara materializing in front of their eyes.

"What were you saying?" Edana walked over to Jaime.

"Nothing." Jaime literally had to bite his tongue from saying more. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, tied with green ribbon that matched her dress, and twigs painted on her face, coming from the corner of her eyes.

"Why's your make-up like that? It looks like you're crying brown." Cassie said. There was obvious venom in her voice.

"Because, it looks hot. Why do you have leaves hanging from your hair?" Barbara put a stop to Cassie's question with her own, quick come back.

Cassie just huffed, then went to the zeta tube. She left, and Barbara just shook her head.

"You look awesome Eddy!" Bart said. He started playing with the leaf-shaped fabric of Edana's skirt. She said nothing, just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ready to go Babs?" Dick took her arm in his. She blushed, but nodded.

Once they had left, it was only Edana, Jaime, Bart and Tim left. Bart was still fascinated by Edana's costume, having to play with every piece of flowing fabric. Jaime and Tim were having a staring contest. One could tell by the look on his face that Jaime was totally smug.

"Sure you don't want to come to the Halloween party at the mansion Eddy? I'm sure you'd have loads more fun." Tim said eventually, trying one last time to get her on his side.

"Sorry Tim. Jaime asked first. And I'm sure I will have lots of fun with him and his friends." Edana said. She walked away from Bart and over to Jaime, earning a disappointed groan from the speedster. "Shouldn't we be going soon Jaime?"

"Yup." Jaime led Edana to the zeta tube, his hand on the small of her back. "See you guys."

"Bye Eddy! Have fun!" Bart sped over, giving her a hug, then disappearing.

"Bye Bart! See you Tim." And then, they were gone.

**El Paso**

**October 31****st**** 6:15 PM **

"Come back soon Eddy!" Milagro called from Jaime's front porch. His parents waved at the two teens as they walked down the sidewalk, in the direction of the high school.

"Sorry about that Edana." Jaime apologized when they were out of ear shot. "I didn't think they'd act that way."

They walked down the street, houses lit up with decorations and jack-o-lanterns. Kids, with bags of candy, were stopping from house to house. It was nothing like _Norgretch_, where there was a huge bonfire in city square, where the _Carnatoral_ would hold a mass until midnight. Then, they'd be blessed, and go home to have a feast, and sleep.

"Don't worry about it. Milagro is so sweet! I love her all ready! And your parents, though they seemed to act strange, were very kind."

Jaime laughed. He'd never tell Edana that they all acted that way because they were sure Edana was going to be their daughter-in-law, and that Milagro thought she was going to be her big sister. Yeah, he was so not telling her that.

They walked into the school, going through the front doors, then entering the gym. The lights were all low, decorations of bats and pumpkins. There were so many people, all dressed in different costumes. Someone dressed as a ghost walked past them, making Edana jump and cling onto Jaime's arm.

_Wow, she gets scared really easily. _

"Yeah. You okay Eddy?" Jaime didn't pry her hands off his arms If anything, he pulled her closer.

"Reminds me of _Feathtrets_. They steal souls back home. And there are more people than I thought there would be."

"It'll all be okay Eddy." Jaime soothed. It some what worked, though she didn't let go of Jaime.

Eventually, they found Jaime's group of friends, though his two best friend weren't there. That, Jaime had already told Edana. His other friends were talking about something, though it seemed more like arguing. A girl dressed as a devil had her arms in the air, facing a boy dressed as Batman, and another dressed as a zombie.

"They are so together!" The girl was saying.

"They are not! Yeah, they might like each other, but if they were together, there would be so much more going on between them during public missions." Batman said.

"They're so not together. Flame belongs with Robin, and Blue Beetle belongs with Wonder Girl." The zombie said.

"Ew." Edana and Jaime both said, at the same time, as they joined in the group. They were blushing now that they knew the conversation was about them. All three teens looked over at them. The devil girl was the first to say anything.

"Tell them Jaime! Flame and Blue Beetle are together, right?"

"No! They like each other, but they don't have to balls to get together yet!" Batman almost yelled, frustrated.

"Not together! They belong with-"

"Shut up." Everyone, including Edana and Jaime, said before the zombie could continue. He huffed, but did as he was told.

"I'm not getting into this guys." Jaime put his hand up in defence. Edana giggled from behind him, tempted to say something, anything.

_You should tell them that you guys are, see what Edana says._ The Scarab said, though Jaime just shook his head.

"I'm sure your lady friend knows that they're so together." the devil said, nudging Edana in the gut with her elbow.

She froze for a second, not used to contact from anyone other than her team mates. When she got over her shock, she blushed. "I believe you would have to ask them."

"Dude! She's Brazilian?" The zombie said. Jaime and the devil and Batman all smacked him on the head, earning a loud, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't make passes on Jaime's friend!" The devil said as if it was obvious. Batman and Jaime nodded along with her, while Edana stood, not sure what was going on or what they were talking about.

Once that issue had been resolved, Jaime introduced Edana to his friends. The devil was Irene, Batman was Chris, and the zombie was Sam. It turned out that all four had been in school together since kindergarten. For a moment, Edana wondered what it would be like to have actually gone to school, like all these kids did. It was not custom for girls, let alone children who have been deserted by a parent, to go to school back on Drevada.

"Come on Irene." Chris said eventually. It had been an hour and a half since Jaime and Edana had arrived. It was a slow song, one that was considered a classic on Earth. Chris led Irene away, and they started to dance, swaying in time to the music.

"Eddy," Jaime held his hand out, a blush visible on his face. "Want to dance?"

Now that, Edana was not expecting.

"Yes, but I am afraid I do not know how to dance."

"Easy. I'll show you." Jaime took her hands, wrapping them around his neck, then placeing his around her waist. "Just listen to the music,"

Edana did as he said. It was nice having Jaime so close. The last time that had happened, other than saving each other on missions, was when they had stayed up late watching movies. There was something about the way she just tingled, the fire within her growing even hotter. She wondered if Jaime felt the same way. Did his heart flutter too? Did something inside his gut explode with this unknown happiness?

He pulled her closer.

Edana's stomach did a little flip.

But something, something was wrong. Something bad was about to happen.

A hole was blown through the gym door. Everyone scattered, screaming and shouting. Jaime was quick to block Edana from any flying debree, shielding her body as they fell for the floor. When the dust cleared, an alien could be seen, flying in the air. He had blue skin, a too long neck, classic alien shaped head, and rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. There was an extra set of arms coming from his torso, and in one of those hands, he had a blaster gun.

That could be what was wrong.

"_Rogr'et! Livrot rex tu? Befly torkan tu rex cofre!"_ He shouted.

"Eddy, that sounds an awful lot like Drevadian." Jaime whispered. He didn't notice the terrified look on Edana's face, how her eyes were frozen in fear.

Edana was lost in thought, waiting for the alien to find her. "How..." she breathed.

_"Befly xirk itial qutra! Fran conlal qutra!"_

"Jaime, get everyone out of the gym. Now." Edana said.

Jaime gave her a strange look, but stood up, and shouted, "Every one, get out of here! Now!"

The gym emptied, leaving Edana and Jaime alone with the alien. He smirked, then flew down so that he was eye level with Edana.

_"Rogr'et,"_ He sighed. _"Befly eran nooklet heret tu xy tan."_

"English, _Pretek'tage._" Edana said. Her voice held no emotion at all, though Jaime could tell by the way the ends of her hair flickered green, she was scared.

"Have you forgotten your mother tongue already?" The alien said. He traced her jaw with an overly long, overly skinny finger. With a glare, Edana smacked it away. "Have you also forgotten the rules, my love?"

_Dude, he's making a move on Edana! Blast him!_

"Not now Scarab..." Jaime whispered, bringing the attention of the alien to himself.

"Who do we have here?" The alien hovered over to Jaime. The young man stood his ground, just reacting with a raised eye brow. "He has been touched by The Reach. What an ugly host..."

"What do you want, Adam?" Now, Edana's hair was all fire, and her Halloween costume was starting the burn off, revealing her costume underneath.

"Using my human name as well _Rogr'et. _It is no wonder. Your father picked a weak and disgusting race. However, your dowrie is attractive enough to cover your race."

"You are not answering."

"To bring you back, love. You are ready to get married."

"You are not doing that _amigo._" The armour surrounded Jaime's body, and his hands turn into cannons. "Edana stays here."

"You have no control over this, Earthling. Edana and I are bound. She _will _come with me, because that is the law." Adam blasted Jaime with his gun, sending the boy into the far wall. The brick crumbled from the force.

Before he knew what was going on, Adam had a face full of green fire, and several Drevadian curses were being spoken in his direction. He was kicked in the stomach, and sent flying out of the air.

"How dare you," He said as he got up. The skin on his face seemed to have melted, dripping off in blue goo to the floor. His piercing, yellow eyes were furious. The extra set of arms extended, grabbing Edana in a death grip. "You are directly disobeying the law of Drevada. The law that your beloved _Graja_ tried so hard to enforce! For that," Adam brought Edana so that her face was nearly touching his, "I shall force you to wear the bindings."

Adam took out two rings from his pocket. They were gold, like wedding bands, only there were strange markings that glowed. They were Drevadian.

"I don't think so." right before Adam slipped the ring onto Edana's ring finger, Jaime flew past, grabbing Edana in his arms.

Adam screamed out in frustration, pulling out another high teck weapon from his pocket. He shot at Jaime and Edana, who were flying around the gym, dodging each attack.

"Don't, don't let him put on the bindings." Edana whispered, half to herself. She was lost in her own fear.

"He will never hurt you, Eddy. _Nunca_." Jaime said. They flew back one area of the wall, where Jaime had been thrown. When Adam's laser hit it, the wall fell completely, revealing the crowd of people outside. Amongst the group was Jaime's family, and his friends. Edana's eyes locked with Millagro, who was utterly terrified. She knew about her brother's crime fighting, and she had made the connection between Edana and Blue Beetle's team mate, Flame.

"Code names, Blue." Edana said. She fell from his arms, landing on her feet. She blasted Adam again, the heat creating his skin to melt even more. Now, his scream was of agony.

"_Rogr'et_!" He cried. "If my orders were not to bring you home, I would kill you!"

"What orders?"

"They were given by the Queen. If you would just come with me, you would know!" Adam shot Jaime, knocking him out of the air.

Edana started to run for the alien, but he shot at the remaining part of the wall. it fell on her, covering her completely.

Adam turned his attention to Jaime, who was struggling with the electric shock he had received. The smile that was plastered on his face, all his teeth showing, would send shivers down even Batman's spine. For Jaime, it was the scariest thing he had ever seen.

"We are betrothed, Edana and I. It is my right to take her, to bring her where I want her. Her dowrie, is my right. You tried to ruin my plans, human. Because of that, I will ruin your life." Adam aimed his gun at Jaime's head. He was still convulsing on the floor, leaving no ability to defend.

"Hey ugly!" A rock was thrown at the back of Adam's head. "Leave him alone!"

Adam turned around to a small, Hispanic girl. She had managed to sneak into the gym without her parents noticing, grabbing a few small pieces of debree.

From within the rubble, Edana could hear Millagro. Cold fear ran through her veins, somehow creating heat to bubble around her. It grew, and grew, urged on by Adam as he threatened Millagro, and Jaime becoming both silent and still on the floor.

The heat grew too big, and it exploded, freeing Edana from the pile of broken bricks. More heat poured from her hands, and she diverted the flames in Adam's direction.

"Adam! You will leave now, and never return to Earth!" Edana didn't give up her attack, not even when Adam began choking on his own melted, goopy skin. "You will leave both me, and my friends alone from now on."

Adam flew up, his arms up in a surrendering motion. When Edana stopped, he took a moment to clear his lungs. "This, is not over, _Rogr'et_." He said eventually, then flew away, out of sight.

Once Edana knew that Adam was gone, she ran over to Millagro, embracing her in the largest hug she had ever given anyone. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Millagro said. "I get threatened by weird people all the time."

"Don't ever do that again," She whispered in a broken voice. "Your brother and I can't take that kind of stress my dear."

When Jaime was mentioned, he stirred from his shocked sleep. Edana heard him, knew that he was waking, but still held onto Millagro. She had known the entire time Jaime would be okay. Drevada was not known for it's electrical weapons, them only giving small shocks. Jaime reacted the way he did due to the interference of Kahji Da's system.

"Good to know you care so much Flame." Jaime said.

Edana rolled her eyes and finally let go of Millagro. "Only the best." She helped Jaime to his feet, then looked down at Milagro again. "You should go to your parents, sweetheart."

Milagro nodded her head, and ran ahead of Edana, who was helping Jaime walk, and calling A member of the team on her communicator.

"Calling anyone who hears. Blue and I have been attacked. We fought him off, but Blue needs some help. He cannot fly, we have no transportation." Edana said.

"Gotcha Flame. We'll be there right away." M'gann answered. She could hear La'gaan and Conner's voices in the background, along with Garfield's and Zatanna's.

Jaime cringed when he stepped in the wrong way, bringing Edana closer. She held onto him, wishing they would come even sooner than they could.

**Late Happy Halloween! **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
